the_third_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon is the ruler of the ocean and is surpassed in eminence only by his brother, Zeus. He is the God of the Seas, horses, rivers, winds, floods and drought, earthquakes, storms, weather and tempests and is worshiped by the Atlanteans who claim to be his children. Profile Personality Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. However, he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate him to the same extent they do Zeus, making him much more reasonable. Powers, Weapons Poseidon was among the most powerful of the Olympian gods, second only to his brother, Zeus and (possibly) equal or superior to his brother, Hades. Powers * Atmokinesis: As the immortal ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the power to manipulate water, storms, and lightning, able to create strong waves and violent storms to bring the rage of the ocean upon those who anger him. Atmokinesis breaks down into several abilities. * Eco-Hydrokinesis: Poseidon is the master of the water element. He can control all of water in the world. * Ice manipulation: Poseidon can manipulate and control ice. * Water manipulation: Poseidon can manipulate and control water, ranging from tidal waves and whirlpools, to a watery construct in his image. Since water does not retain a shape, it is clear that Poseidon's control over water is not only immense but precise, in retaining the size and shape of his Titan form. * Water Breathing: Poseidon can breathe underwater. * Aqua-electrokinesis: '''Due to his control over the seas and its storms, this accounts for Poseidon's lightning based abilities. This should (possibly) make Poseidon's power level as great as Zeus, the only other sibling to possess this ability (although his father Cronos seemed to possess this trait also). * '''Immortality: As a god, he is immortal and can live forever. Like his brothers and the other Olympians, Poseidon doesn't age and is not affected by time * Power Granting: Followers of Poseidon are granted a fraction of Poseidon's powers and thus become very resilient and can sustain massive amounts of damage before death. They can use the waters of the deep to aid them in battle by creating Walls of Water and even creating Sea Storms right in the midst of battle without being near a source of water,with these waters they are able to heal themselves and allies. Poseidon also grants his followers the use of Cyrokinesis, allowing them to create large spires of ice and even freezing opponents to crush them. Due to Poseidon granting these powers, he is able to utilize them on a much greater scale. * Shapeshifting: He could reform himself into a massive, elemental form resembling a Titan. This form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head. In this form he is at his most powerful, with all of his powers and strength increased tenfold. However, his measure still pales in comparison with the Titans. * Regeneration: He can regenerate himself. * Teleportation: '''Can teleport to anywhere via sea and water * '''Superhuman Strength: His Titanic form also primed his already great strength, allowing him to pound Gaia and Kratos with great force. * Superhuman Durability: Poseidon can withstand great attacks before submitting to defeat, and due to his Warriors possessing great durability as well, he should be far more durable than Ares. In fact his durability was likely only matched (or surpassed) by his brothers Hades and Zeus. * Superhuman Stamina: Poseidon's energy and vigor in combat is far greater than that of mortal men, enough to fight the Titans, though he can be defeated. * Superhuman Agility: Poseidon has a higher jumping capacity than mortals. It is unknown if his agility was on par with that of Hermes. * Invincibility: When in the waters of the deep, Poseidon is invincible and all of his attributes are multiplied greatly. However the farther away he is from the sea, the less of his "true" power he can exhibit. Weapons * 'Trident of Poseidon: '''The Trident is a magical weapon that grants its wielder great power. The original Trident of Poseidon was forged by the cyclopes out of admantine and Poseidon's own essence. It can manipulate and conjure water, as well as disperse energy in the form of bolts and forcefields. This weapon was given to Ourea Nereus after she had proven herself worthy. After her death, the trident returned to Poseidon. History Trivia Etymology The earliest attested occurrence of the name, written in Linear B, is �������� ''Po-se-da-o or ���������� Po-se-da-wo-ne, which correspond to Poseidaōn and Poseidawonos inMycenean Greek; in Homeric Greek it appears as Ποσειδάων (Poseidaōn); in Aeolic as Ποτειδάων (Poteidaōn); and in Doric as Ποτειδάν (Poteidan), Ποτειδάων(Poteidaōn), and Ποτειδᾶς (Poteidas). A common epithet of Poseidon is Γαιήοχος Gaiēochos, "Earth-shaker," an epithet which is also identified in Linear B tablets. Another attested word ������������, E-ne-si-da-o-ne, recalls his later epithets Ennosidas and Ennosigaios indicating the chthonic nature of Poseidon. The origins of the name "Poseidon" are unclear. One theory breaks it down into an element meaning "husband" or "lord" (Greek πόσις (posis), from PIE *pótis) and another element meaning "earth" (δᾶ (da), Doric for γῆ (gē)), producing something like lord or spouse of Da, i.e. of the earth; this would link him with Demeter, "Earth-mother." Walter Burkert finds that "the second element da-'' remains hopelessly ambiguous" and finds a "husband of Earth" reading "quite impossible to prove." Another theory interprets the second element as related to the word *δᾶϝον ''dâwon, "water"; this would make *''Posei-dawōn'' into the master of waters. There is also the possibility that the word has Pre-Greek origin. Plato in his dialogue Cratylus gives two alternative etymologies: either the sea restrained Poseidon when walking as a "foot-bond" (ποσίδεσμον), or he "knew many things" (πολλά εἰδότος or πολλά εἰδῶν). Gallery Digital_Booklet_-_God_of_War_Blood_7.jpg Poseidon_GOW3_21.jpg Category:Male Category:God Category:List of Characters Category:Sub Characters